


春意远

by LenoreZeppelinPage



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoreZeppelinPage/pseuds/LenoreZeppelinPage
Summary: Jimbert古代AU琴师吉米页和舞姬罗普兰很雷！很雷！很雷！有罗普兰生子NTR描写
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Kudos: 2





	春意远

他这一生，爱恨痴嗔，偏都是为着他。

我和父亲争执多年，他终于松口，允了我出海。这桩闹剧撕扯十多年，沦为泉城男女老少的家常闲谈，也总算入了尾声。他们不解，我更不懂。海那端又没什么妖魔鬼怪，无生命之虞。再者，本国和各国通商的历史能追溯到前朝。而我们现今居住的泉城更是全国最大港口，数不胜数旅客远渡而来。单论客栈里歇脚的旅人，都多是高鼻深目。父亲身为泉城最大客栈的老板，更是见惯了操着各域口音的洋人。为何不许我出海？

少年人好奇心蓬勃如潮水，淹过父辈设定界碑。越是禁忌避讳，越要探个究竟。我怀疑这和父亲的出身离不开干系。泉城人谁不知，城里最大客栈老板神秘至极，平日从不现身人前，真有迫不得已露面时刻，也戴着块面纱。甚至流传出父亲丑陋无比，才不敢露脸的荒谬话语，偏偏还有许多人信了。别人尚不清楚，我却知道父亲最爱美，那程度较舞坊头牌也不差。不过吝啬的功力比那位头牌更甚，每日拂晓就借窗外天光，坐在铜镜前梳鬓发。戴面纱只是为美妥协，至于面具，父亲可看不上眼。他从不露脸，也只是为掩饰与洋人相似的深邃面容。尤其是那双翠色眼眸，比他收在匣里的碧玉镯还莹透。听闻这流言蜚语，我笑声震响墙板，被隔壁搬弄算珠的父亲听见后，他恼怒地拿鸡毛掸子追着我打，结果我在门槛处绊了一跤，把一颗乳牙磕掉。那年我五岁，哭了个大花脸。

自我记事起，家里就只有父亲，既料理家事，又经营客栈。我原以为各家都是如此。等我六七岁背上书包去学堂，才发觉别家孩子都有可撒娇卖痴的母亲。只我不同。倘若我同父亲问及母亲，他就沉下脸，打发我去后院干活。我忿忿推着院子里的石磨，看黄豆一点点磨成浆，再听院墙外孩童天真的嬉闹声。委屈眼泪同磨出的豆浆一齐汹涌。

日子一长，我再懵懂也知晓这是忌讳，只敢夜里无人时，枕着哭湿的枕头，于睡梦里编织母亲的形象。我希望母亲能像街尾那家豆腐店的老板娘一样，骂人很凶，这样父亲一发怒，我就找母亲帮忙，再不受他气。不行不行，要是他们合起来教训我，可就惨了。母亲还是像街头糖水店的老板娘吧，笑起来甜丝丝的，唇侧各有个笑靥。这样我就能每天少吃点糖，光看母亲就够啦，还免去长虫牙被父亲责骂。

我过十三岁生辰那日，有个洋人叩响客栈门，用生涩国语，自称是父亲故人。这些年想攀附父亲的骗子太多，这个堂叔那个表舅，父亲都快四世同堂了。自然统统被我拒之门外。这个洋人更离奇，还故人，要行骗也不编造个亲近些的身份。正当我要将这人赶走时，父亲却赶来制止我。原来这洋人真是父亲故人。他和父亲叽里咕噜说些什么，我一概听不懂。父亲让我喊他博纳姆叔叔，什么怪名字，念得我舌头打结。那位博纳姆叔叔还亲昵地用大胡子蹭我，见我被胡须扎得面露痛苦，他们两人竟然取笑我。哼！我于是更希冀母亲在此，母亲定会帮我讨回公道。

我不知从何偷来点胆气，趁他们对酌过半，两人皆酩酊大醉时，凑去博纳姆叔叔跟前，“叔叔，我母亲是什么样的人？” “你母亲？”博纳姆叔叔不知缘由地开怀大笑。我慌忙瞥了眼父亲，幸好他已昏睡过去。“你哪里来的母亲，倒是有两个父亲。”话毕，博纳姆叔叔也醉醺醺，睡倒在桌面。“什么？”这话如平地惊雷，炸裂在我脑海。博纳姆叔叔当真是喝醉了，胡话连篇，两个男人怎么可能有孩子。这话却在我心里扎了根，滋生更荒唐的念头。

博纳姆叔叔并未停留在泉城，第二日就匆匆离去，只留给父亲一封信，说是受人所托。父亲拿着信进了书房，再出来时，泪痕像道绿色的锈，顽固地纹在眼睛一角。我猜测，那封信一定和我另一位未曾谋面的父亲脱不开关系。我期望得知真相的想法越发强烈，当初究竟发生些什么，让他们这对爱侣，天各一方。 

终于等及我十八岁成年，父亲当晚唤我至书房，那间他原先从不让我踏足的书房。他清清嗓子，推开半扇窗，欲念告诉我那些过往秘辛，却被一只闯入的飞燕惊扰。原来是骤雨突降。

飞燕衔着雨声，盘旋于屋檐下，惹得不少舞姬无心练舞，都纷纷凑近窗前打量那只迷了路的小家伙。吉米页也没了奏琴配乐的心思，思绪随着那只飞燕翩跹。他原先听信东方是片富饶土地的说法，远渡重洋至此。幸而自己虽是家里独子，父母也开明，任由他去漂泊打拼。真来了东方，才觉自己错误。即使因为自己的西洋琴技受捧，成为皇亲国戚座上宾，出席多场皇室宴席，一时风头无两。但吉米页也自觉那些个贵胄只是把自己当成玩物，并不从心底正视自己。先是不会念原名Jimmy Page，就迁就着让人喊吉米页，又嫌这名字太奇怪，从页琴师喊成叶琴师，入乡随俗。吉米页倒也无所谓了，干脆趁皇帝对自己尚未厌倦，讨了个尚乐局的空职，教教琴磋磨光阴。闲暇之余，同所谓才子结伴去酒馆青楼，闹出些千金一掷换六朝金粉的风流逸事，排解独在异乡为异客的苦闷。

皇帝诞辰前一月，有西域小国进献一批美人祝寿。不知道得了新乐子的皇帝如何将吉米页从记忆深处刨出，竟任命他来统领那群美人，排练场节目为寿宴助兴。几个和吉米页有过酒肉之谊的乐师来祝贺他登上青云梯，话里话外却冒着酸气，说皇帝不过是看中他会个西洋琴。吉米页不屑置辩，尚不知他和那群美人是否来自一国，就轻蔑地扔在一起，大国的傲慢罢了。

吉米页未曾料到，那群舞女中居然真有和自己来自一国的人。从嘈杂的“叶琴师”喊声辨出“Page”太过轻易。吉米页只见庸脂俗粉里现出一抹金，是连绵阴雨的故乡也难见的姝色。而他同自己一样，拗口的Robert Plant在此地人口中变作罗普兰。罗普兰似乎为他的注目难为情，羞怯地捋了捋金发，睫羽轻颤。吉米页忽然庆幸，自己母语尚未在异乡酒肉浸泡里忘得干净，乡音脱口，更是拉进两人距离。细细攀谈一番，原来罗普兰并非自愿，漫长旅途中，那小国有舞女病故，就绑了他来凑数。何其荒唐，他不过是无辜路过。但事已至此，入了戒备森严的皇宫，还能逃向何处呢？罗普兰只能祈祷不被好色皇帝看中。吉米页见不得美人垂泪，卖弄机灵，说他来到东方，比起耶稣，向观音菩萨祈求不是更有效些。这话确实让罗普兰展颜，他白嫩腮边还悬着一滴泪，可怜又可爱。

熟识吉米页的朋友都戏谑他，居然换了性子，酒馆青楼不再常去，倒日日往尚乐局跑。这是不爱美娇娘，改爱琴了么？让吉米页牵肠挂肚的，仍旧是位美娇娘。只是碍于情理，每日吉米页仅能在排练节目时和罗普兰亲近几分。越是不可触碰，爱欲越燃至苦痛。皆是凡人，逃不过情字蛊惑。要避人耳目，要不落口舌。他们寻觅任何机会厮磨，一个刻意勾引，一个认真失身。情欲既如狼豺，刎或吻过挚爱，吞噬从皮囊毛发至脚踝。他们共享过力竭声衰的夜，唇齿淹没过热烈情话，承诺许到喉咙发疼。共同踏过隆冬，废雪积压枝头，掸下双肩灰白。藏掖不住欢喜的眉梢眼角，翻越过季节，流泻脉脉春意。

好景不长久，良辰难挽留。皇帝的诞辰终是来临。西域小国进献的美人以一曲胡旋舞惊艳众人，龙颜大悦，当场纳其中一位为婕妤，并下令奖赏西洋琴师。史书上平淡一句，原来渗着血的。吉米页只是恍惚，厅堂两端慵懒目光游离中，同罗普兰猛一汇，注视太默契，丢分寸，令时差一秒也悠久。吉米页都不知，他是怎么颤抖着念出谢恩的话。那夜皇帝圣眷新宠，吉米页没有归家。

他在宫墙根坐了一夜，任凭露水濡湿发鬓衣襟。巡逻过的禁军辩不明他晦涩眼神，要赶他离开，而吉米页置若罔闻。于是士兵也拿他没有法子，只能遥遥啐他一口，“什么东西，不就是一个破弹琴的洋人，得了赏识，还这张嘴脸。”从来欢场最易倾塌，情爱最易消磨，他早该明悟。

宫墙柳新绿萌生，天际烟云卷又舒，春意渐浓。向来薄幸的帝王却一改过往，独宠新封婕妤。六宫粉黛再妒忌，也只得眼睁睁见罗普兰的肚子一日日大起来，皇帝对他更是宠爱。而吉米页只是道听途说，皇帝昨日送了多少绫罗绸缎，今日又赠了多少金钗钿合。他该为他欢喜的，不是么？吉米页连自己都说服不了。

后宫里没人料到，罗普兰竟如此幸运，躲过各类明刀暗枪，顺利诞下皇子。这可是宫里头一位，子凭母贵，怕是这洋婕妤要当皇后了。历朝历代也未开过这样的先例，连慈宁宫里那位念佛法的老太后都坐不住了。霎时，小皇子血脉不洁的流言在宫里盛传。可皇帝却对婕妤深信不疑，婕妤绝不可能做背叛他的事。小皇子抓周宴，不知是那个好事者放了把西洋琴，教小皇子一眼相中，旁人一动他就要哭。这般，皇帝的脸皮彻底挂不住，急忙请了个时兴的戏班子进宫，转移众人注意。

戏班子进宫表演，原打着为小皇子庆生的由头，宴请朝廷各官，身为尚乐局琴师的吉米页自然也在邀请之列。席上相隔攒动人头，又相望，瞳孔孤寂如深海，再窥探不出彼此心意。眉间寸寸冰封，分明身处暮春，却好似孟冬。曾感受彼此呼吸姿态，如今却间隔数尺。若非见证过跌宕澎湃情节，若非亲身贴近，无法妄自揣猜。

本是宴席主角的罗普兰，却坦言自己身体不适，抱着孩子中途离席。而戏班演出这折戏，更是不适宜的悲剧，男女主角本是连理枝，却迫于天灾人祸别离。酒旗戏鼓纵是喧哗，台上青衣甫一启唇，“一双人，两地身，天水迢迢无论，同邀明月入诗寄情深。一双人，两世身，前缘深雪埋沉，今生薄命宁为天上云。奈何情深缘浅。”

戏罢，有婢女惶恐地告知皇帝，婕妤薨了，而皇子不知所踪。原来情深，奈何缘浅。风流演罢，却在无人处哭哑，从来千人一念，伤心别是一家。

风过京城不抵春衫薄，徒留红药岁岁为他催开好颜色。不知谁家莺哥还在学舌，问奈何奈何，奈何离去的马蹄声掩过笙歌。吉米页驱车逃离京城，一路南下至泉城，车厢里是消失无踪的皇子。

后来吉米页总是失眠，南柯梦里徘徊于城郭，永久抹不去那段记忆。他这一生，爱恨痴嗔，都是为了他。红药又开过几季，同陈年往事赌这一役，白浪溃堤几千里。幸好这段相爱秘辛，岁月手软没留太多痕迹。苦酒压舌底，他余一分气力，将情史整理成一面之词，述给我听。

“可是那皇子呢？” 父亲只是摇摇头，答非所问，“你悟性比我年轻时差远了。”随即就变幻神色，“你不是一直想出海吗，把我匣子里那碧玉镯也带去吧。当年我送给他，后来他又还给我。你要是有喜欢的人，就用这镯子套牢他。别像我……” 

别像我，渡日月穿山水，过了这么些年，尚在恨。恨晚遭殃，人祸天灾，光阴也似情衷一页，溃烂腐坏。泪叠泪风吹，渐莫难辨旧人。重提往事，闻知春日也恐惧，唏嘘又心虚，只道春意远。

“一双人，两地身，天水迢迢无论，同邀明月入诗寄情深。一双人，两世身，前缘深雪埋沉，今生薄命宁为天上云。奈何情深缘浅。”伫立港口的我，不知怎地，也哼起这段父亲常念的唱词。


End file.
